


The Land and Sea

by literature_and_ocean_waves



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/F, I hope you like it!, gay goddess girlfriends, i really like folk tales ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literature_and_ocean_waves/pseuds/literature_and_ocean_waves
Summary: "In the beginning, there was only Ocean."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I bloody loved this film. And I adored that the opening scene was done in a folk tale style. So I wanted to add to the storytelling. Cheers, my loves! Hope you enjoy!

Part One: Birth 

 

In the beginning, there was only Ocean. 

At least, in the physical world. 

Up in the sky, and down in the sands, and deep in the fires of the earth, there were gods. 

Gods of all shapes and sizes and colors and powers. 

The gods would laugh and sing and dance together across their many realms. Happy as can be. 

But the Ocean was not happy. 

For she was a young immortal being and all alone. 

The gods never paid her much attention, too busy with their own lives to bother with a little child like her. 

So the Ocean spent her days watching the sun pass over the sky and spent her nights watching the stars twinkle down from their lofty perches, all high above her. 

She played with the many creatures that lived in her depths. 

The silly dolphins. The numerous fish. The enormous, majestic whales. 

They were nice enough. And she loved them very much. 

But it was not the same as having someone like her to play with. 

Then, one day, the gods made an announcement to all the universe. 

It seemed that Fire God and Earth God had fallen in love and they were going to have a child together. 

Everyone was overjoyed at the news, but no one more than the Ocean. 

“Hurray!” The Ocean sang. “Someone my age to play with!”

After many rotations of the sun, the big day finally came. 

Everyone was curious to see what the new god would be like. 

Perhaps they would have passion of the Fire God. 

Or the strength of the Earth God. 

Or maybe they would have Fire God’s loving nature. 

Or Earth God’s unshakeable loyalty. 

But whatever this new god was like, all were sure that they would be beautiful. 

The new god entered this world screaming and crying as all new life does. But unlike most new life, she was not beautiful. 

Her form was that of lava, bubbling and red and burning. 

And her skin was made of poorly formed stone, cracking and breaking and flaking off in hideous patches. 

Fire God and Earth God were disgusted. 

“Ugh,” they said. “This creature is what our love made?”

The other gods shared their disgust and decided that they wanted nothing to do with this imperfect, ugly being. 

Their only kindness was to give her a name and place to exist. 

They called her Te Ka and set her on a small patch of sand that was raised above the sea water. Then they left her to fend for herself. 

Te Ka screamed and yelled and thrashed her little fists up towards the sky, perhaps angry at the gods who had abandoned her. 

But the Ocean did not abandon her. She had waited too long for a friend; she would not give up now. 

The Ocean approached Te Ka slowly, careful not to scare her. 

Te Ka’s form was constantly shifting and changing and it caused her a great deal of pain. 

The Ocean reached out to calm her, but the moment she touched her, Te Ka screamed loud enough to rattle the skies. 

The water burned against her form, melting it away. The Ocean and Te Ka could not touch. 

The Ocean pulled away, giving her a wide circular berth. 

“I am sorry,” the Ocean said. “I cannot give you any physical comfort. But I will stay by your side and keep you company.”

So for a very long time, the Ocean sat with Te Ka. She told her stories of the life that lived beneath her waves. 

The silly dolphins. The numerous fish. The enormous, majestic whales.

And very slowly, Te Ka began to relax. Her form still hurt, but the Ocean distracted her so that she could ignore the pain. 

Slowly still, the two began to fall in love. 

And from this love, a single stone appeared at the center of Te Ka’s chest. 

It was a jade stone, a rich, vibrant green. And within it, there was a simple swirling pattern. 

Ocean waves. 

For though this was Te Ka’s heart, it was from the generosity and kindness of the Ocean’s love that the heart was born. 

With the heart now sitting in stark contrast to the fire and brimstone around it, Te Ka grew more confident. 

With great effort, and the influence of her new heart, she began to understand the seeming chaos of her form. 

She could sense the flows of the lava, the deep minerals within it. 

She willed the lava to be still and stable, to harden into solid, unbroken stone. 

And what was once a beast of magma and smoke, was now a beautiful, black, towering mountain. 

Capable of standing on her own and, more importantly, capable of being touched. 

The Ocean rushed up to the sandy beaches of Te Ka’s new form, dancing and swirling with joy. 

Te Ka reached down and hugged her tight. 

“My love,” Te Ka murmured. “I am whole now.”

“No,” the Ocean replied. “You are free.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Part Two: Death 

 

Te Ka was Te Ka no more. 

She was Te Fiti now, the Mother Island. 

Her dark, rich skin was carpeted by a beautiful, lush green. 

For volcanic soil is the most fertile in all of the world. Seeds grew in abundance across her new, warm, welcoming form. 

From the Mother Island, with her heart of green and love, new islands sprang up throughout the endless sea. 

Te Fiti called up the fire and rock of her birth and molded them into gorgeous hunks of livable stone. 

Then the plants would come. Then the birds. Then the animals. And, finally, humans. 

They were a new species to exist in the universe. 

Te Fiti loved them. 

She loved their intelligence, their tenacity, their deep, intense, love of life. 

The Ocean did not like them as much. They were too smart, too crazy, too out of touch with the same rhythms that ran though the beasts in her depths. 

But her beloved cared for them, so she did, too. 

One day, a human child was born on one of the islands. 

This was not an uncommon occurrence, but it was a joyous one all the same. 

The baby human entered the world. And the next moment, his parents threw him into the sea.

The child sank like a stone, crying out in terror and choking on sea water. 

The Ocean quickly snatched him up, pulling him back up into the life-giving air. Still, the child cried, for he was all alone in the world. An unwanted, abandoned babe. 

The Ocean carried the child across the vast distance of her seas, all the way to Te Fiti. 

Te Fiti, held the poor thing in her hands, petting him gently and calming him. Once the child had fallen into a peaceful sleep, Te Fiti turned her gaze upwards, eyes hard as gemstones. 

“Gods of the above and the below!” she cried, voice like the deepest thunder. “You have never cared for me! You left me here to suffer! But it is because of me and my strength that the humans worship you now! They give you offering and sacrifices! So take this child and care for him as you never could for me!” She gnashed her teeth in threat. “Because if you do not, I will ensure that the humans never so much as think of you again!”

The gods were not fools. They understood that the great Mother Island was not a forced to be challenged. 

So they gathered up the small boy into their clouds and swore on the heavens that they would care for him. 

They named the child Maui. He grew into a man, a demigod, of immense strength and power. 

When he was old enough to fend for himself, the gods gave him a magical fishhook. With it, he could change into anything. 

The Ocean, like all the other immortals, had watched Maui grow up with interest. 

What would he be like? This strange creature, neither god nor human? 

Would he be as haughty and proud as the gods who raised him, seeing himself above all else? Would he hate the humans who had abandoned humans?

Maui was proud indeed. But he loved humans with a depth that was only matched by Te Fiti herself. 

He gave them everything. Fire to keep warm, longer days of sun, and wind to sail them fast across the seas. 

Some gods said that he did it for the attention. Humans did worship the ground he walked on, after all. 

But the Ocean knew better. 

Everything Maui did was out of regret and desperation. Regretful and desperate that he had not been what his birth parents had wanted. 

Regret and desperation are not good motivators. It was only a matter of time before he did something truly reckless. 

One day, that time came. 

Maui soared across the skies as a majestic bird of prey, high above the seas. For so high up, the Ocean could not see him until it was too late. 

He landed on Te Fiti while she was deep asleep. And in one, single moment, he ripped out her heart. 

The next moment, the whole world fell apart. 

Te Fiti’s heart was everything. Her compassion. Her patience. Her ability to be Te Fiti. 

Without the heart, she was Te Ka once more. 

Maui realized his grave mistake mere seconds after he committed it. 

Te Ka roared, a writhing mass of lava and smoke and endless, endless pain. 

She smacked Maui right out of the sky, sending him, his hook, and her heart down into the depths. 

The Ocean was furious. This demigod, this human child, was alive only because of Te Fiti and her kindness!

She grabbed his unconscious form and zoomed him through her seas until she found a stupid, barren rock to dump him on. His ungrateful, traitorous self could rot there for all eternity for all she cared. 

The Ocean picked up the heart and took it back to her beloved. Te Ka reached for her heart, but she was lava again. They could not touch. 

Te Ka screamed in anguish for all she had lost. The Ocean screamed even louder. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Part Three: Rebirth

 

The Ocean was angry for a long, long time. Her love was trapped all over again. But even worse, Te Ka could remember what she had been and do absolutely nothing about it. 

The Ocean was just as helpless. And in her helplessness, she grew wrathful. 

She blamed the humans. If those selfish two, from so long ago, had not thrown their child into her sea, then maybe none of this would have happened. 

Yet, they continued on like none of them were responsible. 

Well, she could do something about that. 

She summoned great storms, furious waves, and the most terrible beasts from her deepest depths. 

She crushed their boats and drowned the weak little things without a second thought. All who dared to defy her and voyage across her seas perished in terror and horror. Good. Let them learn. 

They did. They cowered on their little islands, never to sail again. 

But the Ocean did not feel any better. 

So she drifted, aimless and more miserable than she ever had been in all her long, long life. 

Time passed. A year. A decade. A century. A millennia. 

The humans learned what had become of their Mother Island and they grieved for her. That, somehow, made things a bit better.

They told stories of the islands that were disappearing. Whose life was draining away into the sea like spilled tattoo ink. 

And they spoke in hushed voices of the one who would save them all. 

The Ocean was not so sure about this part. What human, with all their greed and weakness, was worthy enough to do what the Ocean herself could not?

One day, the Ocean was floating by one of the remaining islands. A human child was toddling around on the sands, looking for sea shells. At a small sound, the child turned away from a gorgeous conch shell and approached a tree instead. The Ocean watched with rapidly growing curiosity. Humans did not turn away from her treasures so easily. 

The child found a baby sea turtle, the last one of his clutch, who was being threatened by some sea birds. The child, for no reason other than kindness, shooed away the birds and helped the little turtle into the sea. 

The Ocean welcomed him into her depths, pulling him out to sea where he belonged. 

And then she chose her savior. 

The child grew into a young woman, always longing for freedom and sojourner. 

When the time came, the Ocean showed her the way. 

She faltered many times, but she always rose up again. Like the tide. 

She found Maui. And together they restored the heart. 

The Ocean watched as her beloved became herself once more, the towering, magnificent goddess of green life. Te Fiti. 

The human returned to her people and lead them into a new age of sailing, with Maui at their side. Part of a people as he never had been before. 

Te Fiti settled down on her patch of the world, going to sleep for the first time in over a thousand years. The Ocean lapped at her beaches, singing to her. 

“Rest, my beloved,” she sang. “No one will ever keep us apart again.”

Then she too fell asleep, dreaming only of her love. 

 

The End.


End file.
